


You Belong With Me

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - J2 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jared, M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Jensen Ackles, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: What happened the day after Jensen raped Jared.





	You Belong With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _Tainted Love_.  
> Unbeta'd

Jared finally made it to work the next morning, almost opting to call in because the very thought of going back there and seeing Jensen made him almost lose what little breakfast he’d eaten. But he had a job to do and a show to get aired, so he knew he had to go. After all, there was no show without Sam Winchester and it wasn’t like they could replace him three seasons in; that would piss off the fans and possibly kill the show. He couldn’t let the fans or Eric down like that, so he had forced back his fears and left his house. Once he was in the car with Cliff, there was no turning back, which made it a little easier to walk through those doors.

Luckily, Jared had made it to work sooner than Jensen, so he had a little more time to prepare himself for the meeting that was inevitable. There was no way he could stop himself from seeing Jensen today that he was sure of. But there was a chance of him not having to interact with the older male as much as he would have on a normal day. Sure, there would be questions and possibly looks from the crew who knew how well Jensen and Jared got along most of the time, but Jared didn’t have to answer them honestly. It would be easy to form a lie about how he wasn’t feeling quite well and Jensen was respecting Jared’s personal space, or something along those lines.

As he walked through the set, he made sure to keep his eyes averted from the props and the set-up of the place, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to handle the sight of his rape site at the moment. Later, when he was on camera, there was a chance it would make everything easier because it was for the fans, but not right now when there were no cameras around and no one to impress. The only reason he was here was for the fans, really. They had all been so loyal throughout the seasons and Jared didn’t think he would be able to disappoint them. Most of the fans he had met at conventions and such were some of the nicest people and they always let Jensen and himself know how much they appreciated the work they did, and Jared owed them a good third season.

He managed to make it to his trailer without much of a hassle, running into Eric once and having to pretend like he was fine and everything was all good so the other male didn’t know there was a problem. Maybe he should have told someone about what Jensen had done to him, but after last night, he kind of felt bad for his co-star. Obviously, there was something wrong in Jensen’s head and the older male needed some help. If Jensen would have just come to him, Jared would have been glad to get him the help he needed, but now he was a little more reluctant. But they were still friends Jared supposed, so he was going to look into getting some professional help for his co-star. After all, if Jensen could get healthy, there was a chance they could put all of this behind them. Maybe; at least that’s what Jared was hoping.

There was still about twenty minutes before filming started and Jared just wanted to relax a little bit. Of course, he knew he only had about five minutes before Amanda came in and told him Shannon was ready for him in make-up, but he was going to make the most of those five minutes. After all, he was going to get yelled at by Shannon the whole time she was doing his make-up more than likely because he had bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep.

Sure enough, Amanda knocked on his trailer door a few minutes later and told him that Shannon was ready for him in make-up. He gave her a small smile to let her know he was coming before he sighed, waiting for her to leave the area before he attempted to stand and walk away from his home on set. 

It hurt like hell trying to move too much because of how rough Jensen had been the night before and he just hoped they could get through today with minimal screw ups so he could go home and really relax. Of course, he knew it was going to be hard because he was achy all over and every time he closed his eyes, images of Jensen thrusting into him bombarded his mind; the words Jensen had hissed rang in his ears and there was just no way he could relax like he used to. Last night, he could have sworn he felt someone touch his shoulder, but he had been alone.

Clearly, the events from last night had been messing with his brain. Not that it wasn’t to be expected he supposed; he’d watched a few movies and television shows in his spare time that would explain what he was feeling. 

After taking the stairs out of his trailer very slowly, Jared finally made it to the hair/make-up trailer, ready to get pretty for the camera, as they always joked around with each other. Sure enough, the second he sat in Shannon’s chair, she started in on the dark bags under his eyes and how he needed to get more sleep. Jared couldn’t have agreed more, but it wasn’t like it was his fault he didn’t sleep last night.

“All right, Jensen you can sit in the chair right there and I will get started on giving you ‘Dean’ hair,” Jeannie, key hair person, instructed. She usually started with Jared because he had more hair than Jensen, but today Jared looked like he needed more make-up than anything done with his hair, so it was Jensen’s turn for the hot seat.

When Jared heard Jeannie call Jensen’s name, Jared’s entire body stiffened. He knew this meeting was inevitable, but he didn’t think it would happen so soon. The whole time they were getting their make-up and hair done, Jared kept his eyes on the floor as much as possible and ignored Jensen, telling Shannon and Jeannie that he was just too tired to really deal with much else. But when they went to change seats, their bodies brushed against each other in the small trailer, causing Jared to gasp softly. Jensen probably hadn’t done it one purpose, Jared was sure, but that didn’t change the fact that he didn’t like it.

Once he was done in there, he wasted no time getting out, moving as quickly as he possibly could in hopes that he wouldn’t have to see Jensen. Unfortunately, Jared wasn’t as fast as he used to be because of the damage he had sustained last night, so it was easy for Jensen to catch up to him. When his hand came down on Jared’s shoulder, Jared jumped, moving away from the older male quickly.

Jensen frowned when Jared seemed to be ignoring him. What the hell was his problem?! After last night, Jensen was sure Jared would finally admit what he felt for him and there would be nothing else standing in the way of their new relationship. But apparently, Jared was still being stubborn. He didn’t much mind, but he had hoped that they could get past this whole part and just move on to the better parts. “Hey, calm down Jay,” he chuckled when Jared pulled away from him as his hand landed on his shoulder. “What’s the matter with you today?”

“Don’t touch me,” Jared ordered with a shake of his head. He didn’t know what Jensen was playing at, but he wasn’t about to just let it slide. Last night, Jensen had _raped_ him and they were not okay.

When Jared told him not to touch him, Jensen frowned more deeply. What the fuck?! “Why don’t you want me to touch you, baby?” he asked, keeping his hands to himself for the time being to appease Jared. “I mean, after last night I thought you would--”

Hearing Jensen mention last night, Jared’s eyes widened. “After last night what, Jensen?!” he demanded, getting angry now. “What exactly do you think happened between us last night?” Maybe the problem was that Jensen didn’t know what he had done to Jared; after all, Jared had already established that Jensen was obviously sick.

A small chuckle escaped Jensen when Jared asked him what he thought happened between the two of them the night before, Jensen shaking his head slowly. “Come on Jared, don’t be like that,” he laughed. “You know what happened just as well as I do. We made love for the first time. It was beautiful after you stopped fighting me at every corner.” Frowning, he shook his head. “You can’t tell me you don’t remember.”

Jared’s eyes widened when Jensen told him they had made love last night. What the fuck was he thinking?! Quickly, Jared shook his head. “Jensen, we did _not_ make love last night. You _raped_ me, Jensen! I told you no and you still forced yourself onto me. Not to mention the things you said to me! That’s not making love!”

Slowly, Jensen shook his head, denying everything Jared had said. “Jared, come on, don’t be such a drama queen,” he chuckled. “So it was a little rougher than what you’re used to. And you pissed me off so I said things that I didn’t mean.” Moving closer to Jared, Jensen wrapped his arms around the younger male’s waist, pulling him closer, lips connecting with Jared’s cheek when Jared turned his head away from him. “Oh Jared, come on, don’t be like that.”

As soon as Jensen wrapped his arms around him, Jared was struggling, trying to get away from Jensen any way he knew how. “Stop it,” he ordered, pushing at Jensen’s chest with his good hand, head quickly snapping to the right so Jensen couldn’t kiss his lips. “Let me go, Jensen. I mean it, just leave me alone!” Jared could have fought harder, but he didn’t want to hurt his friend unless he saw it as the only means of escape and they weren’t quite there yet.

“Is there a problem over here guys?” Eric asked, seeing Jared struggling to get out of Jensen’s grip. He wasn’t blind; he’d noticed the change in his stars’ relationship over the past few months. Jensen had been acting strangely towards Jared, which in turn had made the younger male act uncomfortably around Jensen.

Smiling, Jensen released Jared with a small chuckle. “Yeah Eric, everything’s fine,” he assured the older male. “Jared and I were just playing around. You know, working on the whole wincest aspect of the show.” His smile widened as he joked, “You know how the ladies love thinking about me and Jared as an item. Giving the fans what they want.”

Eric nodded slowly, not really sure if he believed Jensen, though he had no reason not to. Sighing, he waved a hand at the two of them before he explained that they were on the air in fifteen minutes, walking away from the two of them once he had relayed the message.

When Eric was gone, Jensen looked back at Jared, frowning deeply at him. “What are you trying to do, Jared?” he asked, somewhat angrily. “Stop acting like this, dammit!” Again, he grabbed Jared, pulling him in close again when the younger male tried to walk away from him. “Don’t walk away from me, dammit!” he growled, tightening his grip on Jared’s elbow. “I know you remember exactly what happened between us last night, and you liked it. You can’t hide that from me, Jared. This whole playing hard to get thing you have going on is only fun for so long. And it stopped being funny last night. So quit it before I get really angry.”

He couldn’t believe that Jensen still thought he wanted him after everything. Jensen thought that last night they had made love and now everything was going to be sunshine and daisies, but it wasn’t! Jared wasn’t interested in being with Jensen like this and he sure as hell wasn’t looking to have Jensen all over him while they were at work like this! “Let me go,” he warned. “Just leave me alone. We have to start filming in fifteen minutes, and there are things I still have to do. And you’re not even ready; Dean isn’t wearing that this episode. He wore that last episode. You should get back to wardrobe and get changed.”

Angrily, Jared yanked his arm out of Jensen’s grasp and walked away. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do to make Jensen see that he wasn’t interested in him like that, but he needed to think of something. Actually, what he really needed to do was jump online and look for centers that could help Jensen get over his condition; Jensen was dangerous the way he was acting now and Jared was worried that when Jensen got over him, someone else would get hurt and he would feel responsible if he didn’t do everything in his power to get Jensen help now.

**~~**

Throughout the day, Jared kept messing up during shooting. He couldn’t get his head on right with the way he and Jensen were so close like this and he just wanted to go back home and curl up into a ball, which would allow him some time alone and away from the older male. Jared didn’t know how the hell he was supposed to work so close to Jensen like this every day. It was going to be a challenge and he wasn’t quite sure if he was up for it or not.

Finally, Eric told him he should just take a break and they would come back in fifteen minutes and try again from the top. Jared agreed; no questions. Slowly, he walked off set and headed back to his trailer, wanting to get away from everything and everyone for the few minutes he had to himself.

As he was waiting, Jared started up his laptop and searched for some of the top rated clinics that he thought could help Jensen. Maybe if the older male got some help, the show could go on hiatus for a few months and then everything would be fine when Jensen came back. He was hoping that was how it was going to go anyway. After all, they were almost done filming for this season and then they could request to push back the start date for season four so Jensen could go get some help. It worked out in his mind, anyway; he’d just have to explain to Eric what happened.

While he was researching, Jared sort of got caught up in the moment, focusing solely on what he was doing; that was probably why he hadn’t heard the door open and close or the footsteps as they came closer to him. Before he knew it, something was pressed up against his mouth and nose, an arm wrapped around his waist to keep him in place as he struggled and tried to fight off his attacker. 

The sweet smell of chloroform filled his nostrils as he struggled to breathe, causing him to fight harder, his movements now desperate. Finally, he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, his body going limp in the new arrival’s grasp as consciousness slowly left him.

**~~**

Jared’s head rolled on the pillow as he came to, a small groan escaping his lips as the drug left his system. A sense of déjà vu washed over him when he gained lucidity and realized that he was cuffed to the bed. Panic flooded his system, causing his breath to hitch in his throat as he looked around, wondering what the hell was going on. His sense of déjà vu only heightened when he realized that he was naked as well. 

Warm lips were suddenly pressed against his shoulder, a light touch sliding up his side, fingertips brushing over his taut flesh. No, no, no! This couldn’t be happening again! Jared wouldn’t allow it! “Jensen,” he groaned, hissing in slight pain as he tried to move and the cuffs dug into the soft flesh on his wrists. “Why are you doing this to me? Please…don’t. Just leave me alone, please?”

Really, Jared wasn’t sure why he was wasting his breath begging for Jensen to leave him alone. It hadn’t worked last night, so Jared had little hope of it working tonight any better. Of course, there was one thing he learned from last night; even if he didn’t want this, there was no use fighting. Jensen was going to take what he wanted no matter how hard Jared fought, so there was no point in making it harder on himself when Jensen needed to be rough to get what he wanted. A small whimper broke out of Jared as this revelation hit him; Jensen was going to rape him again, and Jared was just going to sit back and take it.

“Shh, Jared it’s okay,” Jensen assured the younger male when he felt him stirring. He could tell that Jared was tense and Jensen wanted to ease that tension. “I could feel the tension in your body so I was trying to ease it away.” Gently, Jensen brushed some hair off of Jared’s forehead, smiling at the younger male. “Was starting to think you were going to sleep all night.” 

Again, Jensen kissed Jared’s shoulder, his hand sliding up and down Jared’s side to soothe him. He wanted Jared to be relaxed tonight; he didn’t want a repeat of the night before. Jared had been too tense last night and the things he’d said had made Jensen mad so it had all been very rough. That hadn’t been how he wanted their first time to go, so tonight was going to make up for all of that. “Just relax, Jay. I want to make you feel good tonight; last night wasn’t how I had pictured our first time. I can make it better for you.”

Slowly, Jared shook his head, a small whimper once again breaking from his throat. “Please…I don’t want you to. Please just let me go. We have to get back to work, Jensen.” If begging wasn’t going to work, then maybe there was a chance that he could reason with Jensen; after all, Jensen was all about punctuality and if they were late for work, it would ruin his perfect record, which he’d held for two years, going on three here in a few months.

A small chuckle worked its way out of Jensen when Jared mentioned going back to work. “Don’t worry about it Jared, work’s done for the day.” He could see the confused look on the younger male’s face, so Jensen explained, “When the fifteen minutes were up, you were sleeping, so I told Eric that you hadn’t been feeling well. He said that’s what you told him this morning, so he shut down production for the day and let us all go home. I brought you back to my house because I didn’t think you’d want to sleep in that stuffy trailer all night, baby.”

Now that Jensen mentioned it, Jared realized that they weren’t in his trailer anymore. The bed alone should have been proof of that since Jared had more of a cot in his trailer for when he wanted to nap. Apparently, the chloroform had made him forget that, though. “Eric cancelled shooting for today?” Jared asked, a small frown on his face as Jensen’s lips trailed down his shoulder and over his chest. That was odd; usually Eric just woke him up and told him to get back to work. Then again, he had told the older male this morning that he hadn’t been feeling well.

“Mmhmm,” Jensen muttered, lips closing over Jared’s nipple, sucking hard before he pressed the flat of his tongue against the nub, licking and teasing it until it pebbled before he moved and did the same to its twin, smiling as Jared’s back arched and he moaned. He was making Jared feel good, and that made him feel good. “He said that if you needed some sleep, he’d let you have it and then we’d pick up tomorrow.”

Jared gasped softly as Jensen sucked at his nipples, body betraying him as his back arched, pushing his flesh into Jensen’s mouth further and his dick twitched. God he felt sick; his body was practically screaming yes, while his mind was screaming no. He didn’t want this that was for sure. If it were up to him, he would be lying in his own bed sleeping since there was no shooting today. All because Jensen had drugged him again so he could get him like this, dammit! “Stop it, please. I can’t do this again. I can’t…please don’t make me.”

For the first time since last night, Jensen felt bad about what he had done to Jared. The younger male seemed to be so frightened that Jensen was going to hurt him, but he wasn’t! He was going to make him feel good; let him know how great being with him could be. Moving back up Jared’s body so that he could look into his eyes, Jensen whispered, “Shh…s’okay baby; m’not gonna hurt you.”

Pressing his body down against Jared’s softly, Jensen took the younger male’s wrist in his hand. “Do you want me to take these off?” he asked, thumb running softly over the flesh just underneath the cuffs. “If you promise to behave I will.” Glancing at the bedside table, Jensen added, “But if you lie, then there will be consequences, Jay.”

It was surprising that Jensen was offering to take the cuffs off, but Jared didn’t really mind that. He wanted the cuffs off, so he was going to take the offer. Plus, it would make it easier to get away because he wasn’t restrained anymore. But when Jensen told him there were going to be consequences, Jared turned his attention to the nightstand where Jensen was looking, eyes widened when he saw the knife and a syringe that was filled with some kind of clear liquid. Okay, so that scratched the idea of escape.

Slowly, Jared returned his attention to Jensen, giving the older male a small nod. “O-Okay,” Jared whispered, nodding once more. “I’ll be good, I promise.” What other choice did he have? If he tried anything funny, Jensen was going to shoot him up with whatever was in that syringe and Jared had been drugged enough in the last two days by this man to last a lifetime!

A wide smile came to Jensen’s face when Jared told him he would be good. “Okay,” he whispered, leaning down and brushing his lips against Jared’s as his hand moved to the bedside table, pulling the drawer open and grabbing the key to the cuffs, not even bothering to close the drawer back up because he knew he would need in there again. Slowly, he pushed the key into the lock and released one cuff, moving to do the next once that was done. 

It didn’t take long for Jensen to have Jared freed of the cuffs, dropping the key back into the drawer before smiling down at Jared once more, hands gently rubbing at Jared’s abused wrists. “Feel better?” he asked, a small smile on his face as he looked into the younger male’s eyes. His smile only widened when Jared nodded, letting him know that he was already feeling a little better. That meant they were one step closer to having their perfect night.

Jensen dipped his head and brushed his lips against Jared’s once more, moaning softly as he rubbed his hard cock against whatever part of Jared he could reach. His lips then crushed against Jared’s own, tongue pushing into his lover’s mouth and tangling with Jared’s, trying to get the younger male to respond to him. Slowly, his hand came up so he could brush his thumb against Jared’s nipple, moaning once again into the younger male’s mouth when he felt the nub pebble beneath his finger. He pulled back slowly, smiling down at Jared. “You are so beautiful,” he whispered as he brushed the back of his knuckles across Jared’s cheek. 

Feeling Jensen’s hand against his cheek, Jared turned away as he closed his eyes. He wished Jensen would just stop talking so he could just pretend someone else was hurting him. Jared didn’t want to believe that Jensen, his best friend for the last two and a half years, was hurting him. He couldn’t bring himself to believe that.

When Jared turned his head away from him, Jensen frowned. “Baby?” he whispered, rubbing his forehead against Jared’s cheek, hoping to make the younger male feel a little better; feel a little more at ease. “S’okay, you don’t have to pretend anymore. I know how you feel about me; last night, you were only lying because you didn’t want me to know. But it’s all right, Jay. I love you too. So much, baby. Just let me take care of you.”

As he fumbled around for the lube he knew was in the drawer, Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared’s cock, stroking the younger male almost teasingly. After all, Jared wasn’t even hard yet so Jensen needed to get with the program. Finally, Jensen found the lube, popping the cap open with his thumb as he kissed down the center of Jared’s chest. 

Once he reached Jared’s navel, Jensen swirled his tongue around his belly button before thrusting his tongue inside. After a few moments, Jensen moved down lower, tongue slipping out of Jared’s belly button before Jensen nuzzled the juncture where Jared’s thigh met his groin. He wanted to tell Jared how damn hot he looked right now, but Jared didn’t seem like he was in the mood to talk. He was still a little nervous, Jensen supposed.

Quickly, Jensen spread the lube over his fingers as he pushed apart Jared’s legs. His finger then gently rubbed against Jared’s hole, getting it all slick with lube. “Mm…you ready baby?” he asked, finger pressing a little more firmly against the younger male’s entrance. Jared’s lack of an answer was basically saying yes in Jensen’s opinion. He wasn’t going to hurt Jared, after all so he didn’t think the younger male should have any problems with this.

When Jensen pushed his finger inside him, Jared hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. His ass still hurt from yesterday when Jensen had been so rough with him and as much as the older male was promising not to hurt him, Jared was hurting just because Jensen was touching him like this against his will; Jensen didn’t seem to understand that, though. He tried to relax so it wouldn’t hurt so much, but it was harder than he figured it would be since his whole body was so tense. Much to horror, however, his hips were bucking into Jensen’s hand and his dick was growing harder by the minute.

“God, you’re so tight baby,” Jensen moaned as he added a second finger. “You need to relax, baby. You’re going to make it hurt worse than it has to.” He scissored his fingers inside Jared a few times before adding a third finger, stretching Jared so the younger male would be able to handle his cock.

Small whimpers broke from Jared when Jensen told him he needed to relax. Yeah, like he didn’t already know that! It was easier said than done though. He took a deep breath and tried to relax once more, whimpering still as he bit his lip, trying to make his hips stop their movements. Dammit, why was it so hard to do?! It wasn’t like he wanted this, right?

Pulling his fingers from Jared’s ass, Jensen dipped his head again and tenderly kissed his lover. Slowly, he pulled back, eyes never leaving Jared as he squeezed more lube into his palm, quickly stroking himself a few times to get his cock slick. He then lined himself up with Jared’s entrance and slowly pushed in, the hand stroking Jared never breaking pace. 

Another hiss broke from Jared when Jensen pushed his cock inside him, images from the night before invading his mind and making him shake slightly. Jensen didn’t seem to notice that Jared was shaking though, or if he did, he just didn’t care because he didn’t stop. “Please?” Jared whispered, not even realizing that he was speaking until it was too late.

As Jensen gave an experimental thrust, he frowned. “Please what, baby?” he asked, head pressing against Jared’s own forehead as he tried to figure out what was bothering his love. If it was something he could fix, then he was going to fix it.

He shook his head softly when Jensen asked what he wanted. “Stop, please? Don’t do this to me again, please?” When Jensen had given that small thrust, it had felt a little less awkward and a lot less painful, so he knew it was coming soon; therefore, he wanted to at least try to do something to stop this. Jared wanted to be somewhere else if it was possible; with his parents, with his ex-girlfriend Sandy, with anyone, anywhere! He sure as hell didn’t want to be here living with this memory of his rape.

“Shh, baby it’s okay,” Jensen assured him, brushing the back of his knuckles against Jared’s cheek once more. “I know you’re scared. But I’m gonna take care of you, I promise.” When he felt Jared was ready, he pulled almost all the way out of him before thrusting back in, the hand that was stroking Jared’s cock sliding up the younger male’s body to tweak and pinch his nipples once more. 

After a few more thrusts, Jensen buried his face in Jared’s neck, lips skimming over the sensitive flesh as he angled his hips and thrust in harder, cock jabbing against Jared’s prostate each time he pushed into him. His hand once again moved to stroke Jared’s cock before his free hand wrapped around the younger male’s back, stroking up and down as a soft moan escaped him.

When Jensen started thrusting into him harder and faster, Jared’s whole body started moving with Jensen’s thrusts, forcing the younger male to press his hand against the headboard to keep himself from cracking his head open on the hard wood. 

“Ungh…Jared,” Jensen moaned against the younger male’s neck. Pulling back, he looked at Jared’s face before he mumbled, “I’m gonna cum baby. Oh God…cum with me, Jay.” The hand stroking Jared’s cock started to move faster, hips thrusting a little more erratically as Jensen’s orgasm came up on him. 

Even as he moaned and bucked his hips into Jensen’s hand and back against his cock, Jared couldn’t stop the tears that were flowing out of his eyes. Luckily, Jensen had shoved his face into the crook of Jared’s neck so he couldn’t see the tears. However, when Jared felt Jensen pulling away from his neck, he quickly pressed his face into his arm that was pressing against the headboard, hiding his tears. 

Nevertheless, when Jensen came inside him, that last thrust hit Jared’s prostate hard, causing heat to pool low in his belly, his body tense as his balls drew up tightly against his body before the first ribbon of cum shot out of Jared’s cock, wetting Jensen’s hand and coating both their bellies. He continued to moan softly as Jensen skimmed his lips gently over Jared’s neck, his kisses like a barely there whisper.

Once Jensen came down from his high, he rolled off Jared onto his back beside him. His breathing was still slightly heavy and he had a wide smile on his face. That was definitely the night he had planned for Jared, and he was rather pleased with himself for making it happen. He didn’t even feel he had to ask Jared if he loved it as much as he had because he was sure the younger male had. Jared would have probably lied, anyway since he seemed to be intent on lying to Jensen about his true feelings. But he was still happy with it. And given time, Jared would come around. Jensen was sure of it. 

As soon as Jensen rolled off him, Jared turned onto his side away from the older male, quickly wiping his tears from his face. He couldn’t believe that he had actually cum! How could he cum when Jensen had forced him to do all of that? It made no sense. Jared didn’t want Jensen; he knew that but why didn’t his body listen? It was like his body had betrayed him in some kind of sick joke and now Jensen would probably think Jared loved it, loved him, but it had felt like the most degrading experience of his life, regardless of how his body acted; just like last night only it was worse tonight because his hands were free and he could have fought if he hadn’t been so scared.

Actually, he hated it because it was Jensen who was all over him. But now, it wasn’t Jensen that he hated; well, some of it was, sure. Mostly, however, it was himself. If he reached his climax that meant something inside him had liked what Jensen was doing to him, which made him feel sick and dirty; just like last night. What kind of a fucked up person enjoyed being raped?! Apparently, he did.

Slowly, feeling completely sated and a lot happier than he had in years, Jensen spooned in behind Jared, arm wrapping around the younger male’s waist before he pressed a gentle kiss to Jared’s shoulder. “I love you baby,” he whispered, nuzzling into Jared’s neck. “So much; love you more than anything Jay.”

When Jensen wrapped his arm around him and told him he loved him like that, Jared felt more tears welling up in his eyes. How could this be Jensen? The man who Jared had been able to talk to about everything just a few months ago? There was no way this was the same man; Jensen had to be possessed, or something. If Jared believed in the supernatural like Sam Winchester did, he would be whispering Christo right about now. But he knew Jensen wasn’t possessed; Jensen was sick. And Jared was his best friend, so it was his job to make him feel better.

Somewhat reluctantly, Jared pressed his hand against Jensen’s, lacing their fingers together. He had to make Jensen feel like he could trust him; had to help Jensen and get him fixed. Jensen needed to get better and Jared was vowing right now to help him. “I-I love you too,” he whispered, a single tear slipping from his eye, sliding down his cheek before leaving a small wet dot on the pillow under Jared’s head.


End file.
